ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster That Wanders in Sorrow
is the 10th episode of Ultraman Leo. This episode aired on June 14th, 1974. Synopsis Ron, the pet of Ultraman Leo and survivor from L77 arrives on Earth. But after Ron has changed for the worst, Gen is conflicted on rehabilitating him, or putting him down. Plot One night, a huge Comet is being viewed by the members of MAC. However upon learned that a monster is on the comet itself, MAC is quick to deploy just as it lands in the middle of a valley. The monster first attacks MAC by shooting fire at them with its tail until MAC starts firing back, to which the monster reveals itself fully and begins breathing fire at them itself. Gen and Aoshima prepare a strategy of stopping the monster by shooting at its head. Then just as he finally gets to see the monsters himself, Gen is completely surprised by who he is. So much so that in he goes into a trance-like state of shock. It is revealed that the monster is Ron, a monster that once belonged to Ultraman Leo when they use to live on Planet L77. Leo had a great fondness for Ron and treated him like a pet until L77's destruction, where the two were separated. Unknown to the shocked Gen though, his ship (along with the rest of MAC's ships) are all shot down by Ron's flames and Ron himself makes for a hasty retreat by burrowing away. Back at MAC's HQ, Gen is scornfully chastised by all the other members of MAC, including Captain Dan as well. When Gen sympathizes how much pain that Ron had gone through leading up to what he has transformed into, Dan angrily shames Gen and refuses to let him par-take in stopping the monster. The next day while on his own time playing guitar, Gen notices Kaoru playing with a few girls together. However, when being offered a treat by one of them named Miko, Kaoru immediately ruins all the treats by stomping on them after being reminded of her dead parents (after witnessing Miko being coddled to by her mother). Momoko arrives and demands that Kaoru apologize for her rudeness. Kaoru however continues to refuse until Momoko slaps her out of discipline, which makes Kaoru finally apologize to Miko. Momoko the informs Gen (whom had been observing the ordeal) that despite Kaoru's lament, her behavior is no excuse to act spoiled or rude around others to get her way. Later that day, Ron appears again, this time near a Volcano. MAC and Gen arrive on the scene, but Gen is still treated with hostility and distrust by the other members. Dan, despite his distrust allows Gen to help alongside them, but on radar duty. Finally, Ron emerges from the side of the Volcano and MAC begins their assult. Despite their efforts however, Ron once again manages to down all of their jets and nearly kills some of its members. Seeing just what the other members of MAC are going though, Gen takes matters into his own hands and battles Ron himself in one of MAC's vehicles. After a short fight, Ron manages to destroy the car, but luckily Gen has transformed into Ultraman Leo to confront the monster. Ultraman Leo tried to convince Ron to leave Earth peacefully and find a new home so that way no harm could come to him or humanity. However the crazed monster attacked his owner instead, forcing Leo to fight back. Ron became dazed after several blows to the head, but rather than killing his friend, Leo placed his hand on Ron's head, and introduced a ray that shrunk Ron down; back to his original form. Leo the fired a Teleportation Ray from his head gem, sending the more docile Ron to an unknown part of the universe where he could live out the rest of its days in peace. Later on, Gen caught back up with Momoko and Kaoru and he presented Kaoru with a puppy as a gift. Gen named the puppy "Ron," in honor of his old friend. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' Notes *''to be added'' Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Leo Episodes Category:Episodes